Pancakes
by Toxicpsychox
Summary: (Loosely based off the SVtFoE season 4 promo) Star and Marco share some much needed down time.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic of any kind. I'm not much of a writer...but I thought I'd give it a whirl. Hopefully it all makes coherent sense. Big thanks to Hallucxnating's recent Starco artwork on Tumblr for inspiring me to write this.**

* * *

"Star! Are you coming?" A loud ruckus was heard from the kitchen as Marco exhaustedly sat down with his giant plate of pancakes.

"Uh..Ye-YEAH! I'm coming!" Star's voice struggled to form coherent words as she tried to balance the three plates of sweet buttery gold on her small arms. She eventually made it through the door and carefully placed the plates on the coffee table. "Oh I almost forgot the syrup!"

Despite his weary state, Marco quickly jumped up from the couch. "No no it's fine, Star! I got it!"

"Marco, I can get it! Really- it's no big deal." Star began to shuffle off to the kitchen when Marco gingerly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Star, I told you I could get it! You should sit down! You have THREE plates of pancakes! It's gonna take you a while to finish them all." His words were muffled against her hair and sweetly slurred all together. The pair had recently returned home from an intense, and ferociously draining adventure in an unknown ice dimension. Marco had fought his hardest to set Nachos free, and hardly got out with his life. Star could quite literally _feel_ the toll it was taking on him as he slumped into her, hugging her and holding on for dear life.

"Marco, you _need_ to go sit down. You're literally falling over! Let me go get the syrup. Please?" Star twisted her body so she was facing the enervated teen and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. Marco's arms squoze tighter as he gently nuzzled his head into her neck. Star giggled at the gesture and finally released him- still making sure to hold fast to his wrists. "I'll go get the syrup, you go sit down- okay?" He lightly nodded his head and gave her a warm smile. Star returned the gesture, albeit a little wider than what Marco had graced her with, and turned to retrieve the syrup.

Star and Marco sat comfortably on the Diaz's couch - both slumped into each other, arms dangling off the sides of the brown cushions. Both teens had devoured their pancakes and were now enjoying a movie of Star's choice. Bright lights from the TV illuminated the couple casually lounging on the couch. It had been a long while since either of them had had any sort of down time, and today was the perfect chance to relax in each other's company. Between attempting to bring back some much needed stability to the citizens of Mewni and exploring an immense number of new dimensions, Star and Marco were exhausted. They needed this.

As the movie played on, Star and Marco struggled to stay awake. Star's head had found its way to Marco's chest and her arms had unconsciously wound themselves around his frame. The soft hum of Marco's breathing and the sweet smell of pancakes had only made the situation all the more cozy. As Star's eyes began to slowly shut, Marco's arms wrapped themselves around her upper back. "Today is perfect. This is perfect." Marco's words were barely above a whisper, but Star still managed to hear them. She nestled deeper into his warmth and silently hoped this moment would last forever.

* * *

Moonlight shone through the large living room window as the two teens lay in an uninterrupted slumber. The movie had ended a couple hours ago, but Star and Marco slept on. Star stirred softly, her frazzled hair sticking out every which way. Her headband had fallen off sometime during her deep sleep, and a large spot of drool had begun to form on Marco's shirt. She slowly lifted her head off Marco's chest- a giant strand of slobber connected to the corner of her mouth and the now soaking wet spot on Marco's t-shirt. She tiredly glanced down at the amount of drool and smacked her lips. Marco's eyes slowly opened and squinted up at Star. Without wiping away the excess slobber on her face, Star dropped her head on Marco's chest once again. "I drooled on your shirt." Eyes already closed, she reached up her hand and gently patted Marco's face. "It's a looooot of drool." She snuggled further into him, completely disregarding the puddle of spit she rested against.

Marco softly chuckled. "I can feel it. It is a _lot_ of drool." He nestled back into the warm embrace and gently kissed the top of Star's messy hair. "It's okay. I'll still love you." He tenderly wrapped his arms around her and hummed a soft sigh of content.

"That's good," Star mumbled into Marco's shirt, "I still love you too." Marco was right. Today was perfect.


End file.
